Question and answer sessions, or Q&A sessions, are frequently used in business for remote communication. The conferences may range from two participants to hundreds or thousands of participants all connecting simultaneously. As more participants are added, however, Q&A sessions may become hard to follow, convoluted, and make communication between specific participants difficult.